Vocaloid Dorm
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: SELAMAT DATANG DI VOCALOAD (?) DORM! Tempat yang penuh mahluk absurd dan kegajean yang merwarnain asrama tersebut, hanya orang yang memiliki mental yang kuatlah yang bisa bertahan di tempat itu, akankah si kagamine twins dapat bertahan di tempat absurd itu? RnR please! Gomene makin hancur, dan garing, lice sudah lama tidak ngetik #alibi,


**[?/12/2013] #forgot the day #lempar. **

**Chalice : YEEEY! I'M ALIVEEE XDD ada yang kangen sama lice? :D  
Reader : Mati aja lu! *lempar golok***

**Chalice : QwQ gak ada yang kangen ya? Yo wes lah XD chalice back dan mempersembahkan Fanfic garing dan gaje ini :D #dilempar golok #fanfic lagi-pdahal-belum-selesai-semua-yang-lainnya. Ini versi lain dari Problem children XDD tidak ada yang ingat dengan nama itu? Tidak apa =3= memang sudah lama tidak** **updatetin sih #eh? Sebenarnya mau update-in tuh fanfic cuman belum ada waktu (atau lagi malas?) buat betulin colokan usb lappy aniki XDD (soalnya mau masukin data ke lappy nii~ #ditimpuk) oke kok malah curcol ya lice? =3= **

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik lice :v Kalau milik Lice semua charanya pada gaje semua =3=**

**Warn : Author insert!, GAJE, Garing, abal, aneh, TYPO, Lebay, miss TYPO, Full of Ngaco, Fanfic absurd, **

**Summary : SELAMAT DATANG DI VOCALOAD (?) DORM! Tempat yang penuh mahluk absurd dan kegajean yang merwarnain asrama tersebut, hanya orang yang memiliki mental yang kuatlah yang bisa bertahan di tempat itu, akankah si kagamine twins dapat bertahan di tempat absurd itu? RnR please!**

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**"Dear Rin dan Len,**

**Mama dan papa akan pergi jalan-jalan ke luar negeri selama 2 tahun, untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita, kami tidak akan memberi tahu kenapa selama itu, kami selama itu karena ingin tidak ada road roller yang mengganggu, rengekan Len setiap hari, ke tomboyan Rin yang suka hancurin barang dan Len, ohohoho~? Kami memberitahu alasannya ya? Oh well, jangan kangen pada mama dan papa ya, Oh ya, para pelayan dirumah, mamah dan papah culik sementara ya~**

**cium sayang kepada kalian berduaa~**

**Papa & Mama 3 (Kagamine Leon & Lily)**

**P.S : kalian selama 2 tahun berada di Vocaload Dorm karena tidak ada yang mengurus kalian."**

Spontan pesan dari kedua orang tua itu membuat Rin ingin mencincang dan membakar kertas itu.

"ORANG TUA MACAM APA ITU MENJELEKKAN ANAK SENDDIRI!" pekik Rin kesal dan menginjak-nginjak kertas yang tidak berdosa itu.

Len hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan bacaan di kertas itu dan tingkah kakak kembarnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana itu Vocaload Dorm?" tanya Len sadar.

Rin yang mendengar ucapan Len segera menghentikan aksi menghancurkan kertas itu.

"Hmm... entahlah" gumam Rin.

Entah orang tua mereka ada _vision _atau apa, tiba-tiba diatas mereka jatuh sebuah kertas yang bertulis alamat Vocaload dorm.

Spontan saja kemunculan kertas itu membuat si kembar Kagamine hanya bisa sweatdropped di tempat.

* * *

Vocaload Dorm adalah asrama untuk sekolah Vocaload, penghuni asrama itu berisi orang-orang kaya, tapi menurut rumor penghuni asrama itu memiliki...err... kelainan mental? Banyak yang tidak bertahan disana akibat penghuni asrama itu, dan dianjurkan memiliki mental yang kuat menghadapi mereka atau memiliki gangguan kejiwaan kaya mereka atau...hanya pasrah akan nasib.

"Itu lah rumor yang kudengar dari orang-orang tentang Vocaload dorm" ucap Rin dengan wajah bangga.

Len yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan wajah pucat, dan berharap kalau penghuni tempat itu tidak seperti rumor itu katakan.

Oh Len, andaikan kau tahu kalau hidup itu sangatlah kejam apalagi kau ada di cerita Lice.

"DIEM LU, BAKA YARO!" pekik Len kesal mendengar ucapan author.

Oh ayolah Len, sudah berapa lama kau berada di tangan lice? Pernahkah kau mendapatkan nasib yang baik? Tidak kan? Jadi janganlah menganggap ini semua baik-baik saj-

"DIAAAAAAMMM!" pekik Len frustasi mendengar ucapan author dan dengan rasa kekesalan, Len melempar pisangnya ke langit.

Rin yang melihat tingkah adik kembarnya hanya bisa merasa khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya.

"Len" panggil Rin.

"Ya?" tanya Len.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa khawatir" ucap Rin

"Khawatir dengan asrama yang kita tuju?" tanya Len.

"Bukan, tentang kewarasan mu, kau tahu, itu tidak normal marah-marah sendiri dan melempar barang ke langit" ucap Rin dengan wajah aneh.

"..."

"..."

"Jadi kau menganggapku gila, Nee-san?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu"

"..."

"..."

"THE HELL! DEMI NAMA KAMI SAMA DAN DEWA JASHIN, DAN NAMA AUTHOR SINTING ITU! LEN MASIH WARAS! MASIH CINTA NAMANYA PEREMPUAN DAN PISANG! LEN MASIH STRAIGHT! KALAU DI UJI DI LABORTARIUM (?) RUMAH SAKIT JIWA, DAN HASIL TESTNYA LEN MASIH WARAS DAN STRAIGHT!" Len.. kau pernah di uji kewarasanmu? Dan siapa yang menuduhmu kalau kau suka laki-laki, Len.

"DIEM LU, BAKA LICE! TIDAK ADA YANG MENANYAKAN PENDAPATMU!" bentak Len sambil melempar galon air ke langit, oh Len. Ternyata kau sudah kuat, mama bangga padamu *sob* mama tidak sabar melihat badan mungilmu melahirkan (?) banyak otot mirip Ade Rai.

"DIAM KAU LICE! DAN SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI MAMAKU!? SEINGATKU MAMA KU BUKAN KAU! DAN AKU TIDAK MAU BEROTOT TEBAL SEPERTI ADE RAI! BISA-BISA WAJAH IMUTKU MENGHANCURKAN IMAGE!" bentak Len tidak terima dan segera menimpukin langit-langit rumah dengan piring plastik...

Hiks... kau jahat sekali pada mama, ntar lice kutuk kau jadi batu seperti malin kundang, dan mama juga senang kau mengakui ke-bishie-an mu... mama bangga nak.

"UDAH LEN BILANG KAU BUKAN MAMA KUUUUUU!" pekik Len dan dapat ia rasakan urat-urat di kepalanya nyaris putus saking kesalnya, oh Len. Hati-hati, ntar saraf-saraf di kepalamu putus bisa bahaya.

"DIEM KAU LICE! TIDAK ADA YANG MINTA PENDAPATMU!" bentak Len semakin kesal.

O-oh...oke... tapi sebelum Lice diam, Lice mau bilang sesuatu...

"Apa itu?"

...Rin menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh...

"Eh?" setelah Len mendengarkan ucapan sang Author, dia segera menengok ke saudara kembarnya.

Dapat ia lihat Rin menatap Len seperti Len-apakah-kau-benar-benar-masih-waras?, Len yang mengerti maksudnya segera menyangkalnya.

"Aku benar-benar masih waras, nee-chan! Tadi aku cuman bicara sebenar dengan Author!"

Etoo... Len...kelihatannya cuman kau saja yang bisa dengar ucapan Lice...

"Whaaa-?!"

"Len...kelihatannya kau sudah tidak waras...apakah kau yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit jiwa dulu?"

"100% aku baik-baik saja, Onee-chan... ayo kita pergi ke asrama sekarang sebelum hari sudah sore, kita musti siap-siapkan barang-barang dan pergi ke asrama" Len, kau mau pindahan atau pindah sementara ke asrama?

Rin yang mendengarnya segera mengangguk,

"Benar, ayo kita segera membereskan barang bawaan"

* * *

"Leeeen! Ayo bantuin aku masukin RoadRoller ku ke dalam koper! Ini susah sekali!" pekik Rin sambil melompat-lompat diatas Road Roller berharap RR itu berhasil masuk ke dalam koper.

"Etoo...Onee-san... kau pikir mobil giling itu bisa masuk kedalam koper seperti kantung Doraemon apa?" tanya Len sambil sweatdropped.

Entah bagaimana caranya dan bagaimana bisa, tiba-tiba jatuh sebuah bola yang terdapat tulisan "M" disana dan sebuah surat.

Len dan Rin yang melihatnya segera mengambilnya

"**Dear Putriku, Rin.**

**Mama tahu kau ingin membawa anakmu tersayang yang berupa Road Roller yang kau beri nama "Betty" (what?!), karena itu mamah membawa mu sebuah Master Ball, agar kau bisa membawa selalu benda keramat mu itu, jika kau ingin mengeluarkannya kau harus melemparkannya dan berteriak "I Choose you Pika—" err.. maksud Kaa-san, "I Choose you, Bett-Road Roller" entah kenapa Kaa-san merasa tidak cocok nama RR itu dengan nama Betty, Rin.**

**Oke, sampai bertemu kembali **

**Kaa-san (Lily) 3 **

**P.S : Kaa-san ajurkan Road Roller mu ganti nama, Kaa-san sarankan namanya "Cepluk Cemplung" "**

Rin yang membacanya hanya manggut-manggut tanpa memperdulikan wajah Len yang sweatdropped.

"Jadi aku bisa memasukan RR ku dengan bola ini" ucap Rin

Err.. Rin... sejak kapan Road Roller mu jadi pokemon? Apakah dia pokemon langka sampai pakai master ball?

'Kaa-san mengajurkan nama aneh lagi buat Nee-san... apakah nee-san sadar atau dia pura-pura tidak peduli?' batin Len sweatdropped dengan saran nama dari Kaa-sannya itu 'Dan SEJAK kapan ROAD ROLLER nee-san itu POKEMON! Dan kenapa ada POKE BALL didunia nyata?!'

Oh Len, ini bukan dunia nyata, tapi dunia Fanfic yang di buat oleh ku, the fantastic author, Kuroshi Chalice *narsis*

"Tch! Tidak ada yang berharap di fanfic mu, Author narsis yang sinting"

Oh Lenny, kau jahat sekali pada Chalice, ntar lice kutuk jadi pisang nih.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU LENNY, BAKA LICE!"

"Hei Len! Kau sampai kapan bicara sendiri! Kau sudah beresin barang-brang mu belum?!" terdengar teriakan Rin di dekat Len.

"Sudah!" jawab Len.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke asrama itu" ucap Rin mendekat Len sambil memegang kertas yang berisi alamat asrama tersebut.

Dan sejak hari itu hidup si kembar Kagamine ini berubah.

Apakah kewarasan para Kagamine bertahan?

Apakah Len dapat bertahan dari ucapan-ucapan gaje lice?

Apakah mereka akan selamat di fanfic lice?

Apakah Len akan selama nya Bishie dan Shota?

Saksikanlah di Vocaloid Dorm!

Len : KENAPA NAMAKU DI SEBUT-SEBUT?! DAN AKU TIDAK SHOTA DAN BISHIE, BAKA LICE!

**Chapter 0 Prologue –end-**

Len : KEMBALI KAU BAKA LICE!

* * *

***Coretan Author :**

**Aaaah... lice buat fanfic lagi =w='' entah kenapa suka banget buat multi-chapter dan fanfic baru padahal fanfic lice pada belum tamat semua.**

**LONL juga belum, astaga... padahal selangkah lagi bakalan tamat =3= tapi mood tidak dapat-dapat, padahal sedikit lagi lice dapat daftar fanfic multi yang berhasil di tamatkan *nangis darah***

**A-ah... Lice malah curcol.**

**Oke, akhir kata, REVIEW ya minna X3**

**Doa kan lice agar para fanfic dan fanfic ini cepetan berhasil di complete-in X3**

**Ciao~ Ciao~ #eh?**

**[selesai di ketik : 3/7/14] (wow, setengah tahun buat selesain satu chappie XDD #digampar)**


End file.
